Miracle
by connorsxcarter
Summary: A story following the life of Carla Connor and Peter Barlow
1. One

A story on the journey of Carla Connor and Peter Barlow...

It's the day of Sarah and Adam's wedding and Carla is in the bathroom fiddling around with her hair and makeup and Peter is standing outside the door reminicising their own wedding whilst he struggles to do his tie up

"Do you remember when you had too much to drink and fell over so when I tried to help you up, you pulled me down instead?" Peter says followed with a chuckle

"Mhm" Carla replies clearly in a mood

"You alright love?" Peter says concerned

"Yes I'm fine I just don't want to reminded of the wedding, you have been rambling on for the past hour!" Carla snaps as she walks out of the bathroom with her hair in long straight locks and makeup to a minimum

"You look beautiful" Peter adds a smile

Carla glares at him then let's out a smile "So everyone says"

Peter still struggles to do his tie up

"You okay there? Need some help" Carla says with a chuckle

"No, no I'm fine" Peter quickly replies not wanting to be like a little kid again

Carla knowing Peter full too well helps him and Peter let's out a sigh

A couple of hours later it comes to the wedding

As the registar reads out the vows "May you have many happy years together" Carla and Peter turn to each other, a smile lighting up their faces

Peter turns back at Sarah and Adam and Carla gets up "excuse me" before rushing out leaving Peter puzzled

She rushes into the bathroom and locks herself in a cubicle

It gives Carla until the after party before she can face everyone again

Walking over, she picks up the orange juice and sits down to which Adam walks over

"You know I expected Gary to walk in and ruin it all"'Adam says followed with a chuckle

"Don't wish too hard!" Peter butts in

"Nah he won't turn up, he'll have his own problems with Ali and Maria" Carla says not thinking

"What about Ali and Maria?" Adam questions, raising an eyebrow

"Have you been drinking?" Peter asks Carla

"No!" Carla snaps back

Adam gets called on for the dance whilst Carla sips her juice awkwardly

"What's your problem lately, your so moody" Peter pipes back

Carla walks off and Peter just sighs

She sits on the landing and cries

Daniel comes out to her

"You okay Carla?" Daniel questions as Carla quickly wipes her tears and replies with a tearful nod and "yeah I'm fine"

"Don't lie" Daniel isn't one to not work it out that Carla is upset so he calls Peter over

"No!" Carla jumps

"Why..." Daniel asks concerned and Peter walks over and sees an upset Carla

"Hey love what's the matter?" He questions as he sits next to her, pulling her in for a hug

Hugging him she replies "I'm so sorry"

Peter looks at Daniel and Daniel understanding the message, leaves

"What for?" Peter asks

"Everything, being so moody and miserable all the time" Carla replies, tears dripping onto Peter's shirt

"You don't need to apologise it's okay" Peter softly says whilst giving Carla a stroke of her hair as he knows she likes that to calm her

Satisfied, Carla relaxes and they make their way to the dance floor... joining in on a slow dance

"Mmmm this is nice" Carla is quick to say, her head rested on his chest and a smile brightening up her face

"You don't say" Peter says with a chuckle

"Those two never stop do they?" Adam says whilst having a slow dance himself with his wife

"You know what they're like" Sarah replies with a smile as she holds onto her husband

"You know maybe one day we could be the mr and mrs Barlow again" Peter says in a clearly serious tone

Carla smiles, clicking on she looks up at him "wait what you serious!?" Not now obviously but like in the future" Peter replies with a smile

"Yeah maybe" Carla smiles again

Peter just smiles at Carla

"When do you have Simon again?" Carla asks

"Um whenever he wants to come over, why?" Peter replies

"Just wondered" Carla is clearly satisfied

Ryan puts on some more upbeat music making everyone dance except Peter who sits down, looking at a glass of beer beside him

"Ey! Come on" Carla laughs whilst grabbing Peter's hand

"No you're alright love" he replies, pulling his hand back and looking at the beer

"Alright..." Carla raises an eyebrow and goes over to the happily married couple

Peter takes a long deep sigh knowing he can't drink but he's in a room filled with drinks around him, putting on a smile he watches as Carla pulls Simon over for a dance

After a long night of dancing they all head home, Peter with his hands in his pockets and Carla with her arm linking his and Simon just walking casually

"Did you enjoy that dance then mate?" Peter asks Simon

"It was okay, Carla's getting too old to dance properly" he replies followed with a laugh

"hey!" Carla butts in, smiling

Walking in, Carla clearly in an upbeat mood

"You seem extremely happy" Peter tells Carla with a smile on his face

"I'm just happy we can all get along for once" She replies as the smile fades from her face

"What's wrong?" Peter's smile fades too

"I'm just tired..." She replies, adding a fake yawn

"Nice try" Peter replies being smug

Carla sighs "Sit down"

Peter sits down, raising an eyebrow concerningly

Carla sits down next to him, taking a long pause before spilling "...I'm pregnant"

How will Peter react?


	2. Two

You guys seemed to enjoy the first chapter so here goes...

"Peter?" Carla asks, raising an eyebrow as Peter doesn't respond

"P...pregnant?" Peter replies

Carla nods

"but how? We were safe" Peter looks at Carla's stomach

"I know but these things are only 99% effective, i'm sorry" Carla replies worryingly

Peter walks out and Carla sighs

A few hours later...

over the phone* "4:00, yeah okay thank you" Carla says before hanging up the phone just as Peter walks in with a bag

Carla looks at him and he looks back

"who was that?" he raises an eyebrow

"oh just Chelle, what you bought?" she half smiles

Peter puts the bag on the table and pulls out a winnie the pooh babygrow

Carla looks at it in awe before taking it and smiling widely

Peter smiles and takes out some more baby clothes "i'm sorry for walking out"

Carla looks through them "oh they're gorgeous Peter!"

"I want this baby, sorry if I sounded like I didn't it just came as a shock" he replies with a half smile

Carla just looks at the baby clothes with a huge smile across her face

Carla's mobile rings: ABORTION CLINIC appears on the screen

Peter sees, "abortion clinic?"

Carla answers the phone

"I want to cancel please" she looks at Peter before hanging up

"were you seriously going to abort our baby?" Peter questions shocked

"I'm sorry, you walked out so I assumed you didn't want it" she replies

"you always assume!" Peter snaps before leaving, slamming the door behind him

Carla jumps before bursting into tears

Peter walks to Ken's, feeling bad

He turns around and walks back into the house, giving Carla a hug

"i'm sorry love" Peter says feeling guilty as Carla cries into him

"I thought you didn't want our baby, especially after last time" Carla says tearfully

"of course not! It was just a huge shock that's all" Peter replies reasurring Carla

"What if we lose it again?" Carla says as she looks up at him

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, encouraging her "We won't"

Roy walks in from his weekly shop, noticing Carla upset

"W... Whats wrong?" he asks concerninly

"tell him..." Peter tells Carla

Carla sorts herself out

"Sit down please" she asks Roy

"Is everything okay..." Roy asks getting worried for his friend

"Just sit down please Roy" Carla almosts instructs him to do so

As Roy sits down Carla smiles and holds Peter's hand, looking at Roy she doesn't take long to say "We're having a baby..."

"Ah well i'm happy for you both" Roy says with a nod and smile

"Really?" Peter questions looking shocked

"Yeah course" Roy keeps the smile on his face

"you're okay to live with a baby looking like Carla?" Peter asks with a laugh making carla hit him on the gently with the back of her hand gently adding a smirk

"Have you told Michelle?" Roy asks

"No I haven't told anyone yet, i'm gonna go see Chelle now" Carla replies, getting up

"Okay" Roy assures her

Carla grabs her black denim jacket, putting it on, grabs her black bag with silver handle, leaving

Walking into the bistro, Carla sits down

Ryan walks over

"Can I get you anything?" Ryan asks

"Er, just a lemonade please" Carla replies as she takes her coat off

"Is everything okay?" Ryan raises an eyebrow as Cwrla always has a red wine

"Yeah yeah fine" she smiles before taking her phone out of her bag

Ryan nods and walks over and Carla texts Maria: Bistro? x

Maria replies: yeah ok gimme 5mins x

Carla sighs and waits

Ryan brings her lemoade over and she looks at it before taking a few sips

Michelle walks over

"Ah Hello" she smiles

"Hiii" Carla replies with a huge smile

Michelle sits down "why are you so upbeat?" noticing the lemonade "and why is that" pointing to it "not a large red wine???"

Carla replies "I can be happy can't I and maybe i'm trying to change"

Michelle laughs "You! Carla Connor change her drinks, I don't think so you'd have to pregnant to ever do that"

Carla sighs and goes to speak but Maria rushes over, Michelle notices and raises an eyebrow

"Hiya!" Maria smiles and sits down, looking at the both

"Hey" Carla smiles at her

"Don't stop on my account" Maria replies as sh eorders a white wine

"No we're finished talking anyway" Michelle says, sighs and gets up going to leave

Carla stops her by saying "No we haven't, there's something I need to tell you both"

"go on then" Michelle looks at Carla

Carla takes a deep breath

"I'm..."

Simon runs over "Carla!"

Michelle walks off, Carla sighs

"I'm just gonna pop to the loo" Maria gets up and goes to the bathroom

"Yes Si..." Carla asks whilst turning to look at him

"Can I have a tenner? Dad and mum won't lend it to me" he asks

"What for?" she replies

"to buy you something" he says trying to sweeten her up

"so why won't your mum or dad let you... Well i understand ur mum but your dad" she questions

"he doesnt have a teener on him" he replies

"hm" she says curious before handing him a crisp 10 note

"thank you!" he smiles and leaves

Maria comes back

"somebody's happy" she smiles and sits down

"he just 10 quid off me" she replies

"Ohhhh" Maria smiles

"Chelle!" Carla calle Michelle over

"What?" Michelle replies

"Come here I need to talk to both of you" Carla says

"Just wait a sec" Michelle answers as she sees to a customer

Carla gets up, going to the loo herself

When she comes back Maria and Michelle are sat there smiling

"So what you gotta tell us?" Michelle asks

Carla looks at them raising an eyebrow as she says "Well er, I'm pregnant..."

"I told you!" Michelle points at Maria adding a laugh

Maria looks shocked

Michelle just laughs and Carla smiles widely but little does she know, something is going to rock this all in split seconds...


	3. Three

Carla has told them she's pregnant but little does she know something will rock this boat...

Steve runs in "Carla!"

Michelle looks at Steve "everything alright?"

"There's been an accident..."

"What kind of accident..." Carla immediately fears the worst

"Peter... he er"

Carla's mind runs through all the memories back to the famous Tram Crash of 2010

"He and Simon were in an accident" Steve looks at Carla, slightly worried

Running out she spots the ambulance where they load a black bag in, widening her eyes she takes shaky, short, breaths, Peter is nowhere to be seen

"Peter!" Carla shouted

Repeatedly shouting his name, a stretcher comes into sight and is loaded into the ambulance, Carla looks over, to her relief it's Peter, his head in a head brace, oxygen mask strapped around his face and topless, she bites her lip at the fact that he's topless but stops due to the situation and realises that the corpse was Simon...

"Omg" she takes a deep breath having no clue what to do now

Walking over to the ambulance

"Please step away Madam'" the police officer stops her from getting any nearer

In her head she giggles at the fact someone had called her madam, she'd never been called madam before

"please, he's my partner" Carla tries to negotiate

After a long and persuasive argument, the police officer let's her attend to Peter

"Thank you" she rolls her eyes as she walks past and goes straight to her partner, gripping onto his hand tightly knowing he's unconscious but wants him to feel she's there

Sitting there she breaks down thinking about Simon and how was she meant to tell Peter his son is dead, she still cared for him in a million and one ways and knew this would break Peter, that's IF he survived too

She didn't even begin to think how it would affect Leanne

The ride to the hospital was a long and slow one, every possible worst event running through Carla's mind, she wanted a large glass of red, although that huge temptation sitting on her mind she knew she couldn't, whatever happens, she was in charge of a beautiful human being growing inside of her. 12 weeks she thinks, the baby would be the size of a plum, if anything happens to it it's because of her

Maria and Michelle are sat back in the Bistro, going through their minds they can't imagine what Carla is going through right now

Once they get to the hospital Peter is rushed in and taken to get tests done, a nurse walks over to Carla

"Hi... Mrs Barlow?" The nurse assumes she's Peter's wife and Simon's mother

"I just need you to fill in some details concerning your son, Simon Barlow" she hands her the paperwork and a pen

Carla looks at the paperwork "er, I'm not his mum..."

"oh right sorry who is?"

"its Mrs Connor by the way and his mum has passed... so technically it's Leanne" she looks around holding back her tears knowing it's a mix between her grief and the hormones

"Leanne..." the Nurse asks

"Battersby, Leanne Battersby" Carla hated saying that name but knew she had to in this moment of time

"okay thank you" rubbing her back, the nurse leaves to gain contact of Leanne

Walking over to the window, crossing her arms Carla watches as an ambulance reverses out of the hospital and another drives in, cars and lorries driving up and down the roads, people walking past, laughing or crying, whatever it is, everyone's life has changed in some way

She knew for sure her's wasn't going to be the same...

Going through her mind was everything she'd ever been through from her abusive childhood to the rape, affair and losing the baby to this, why did it have to happen to her she questions herself, was there something she did to make her deserve all this?

A shadow passes her, she turns around, no-one is there, she claims it was just the light

Turning around to watch the world go by again, a plane flying through the clear blue sky, leaving a vapour trail, a little smile blooming her face as she remembers that honeymoon her and Peter went on, the long plane ride of talking, laughing and Peter banging about how he's bored out of his mind, she let's out a chuckle

"Carla..." a faint voice says from behind her

The smile drops from her face and she turns around but still no-one is there, a woman walks over and sits down and smiles at her before picking up a magazine and opening it

Raising an eyebrow Carla wonders why that voice was there, was it a thought of hers or was someone there?

She sits a seat away from the woman, her arms staying crossed

"it's not her" a faint voice says again

Carla looks at the woman who is quietly reading her magazine, a little spooked she looks behind her

Still, there's no-one there

"everything alright love?" The woman asks her concernigly

Carla jumps and looks at her before replying "yeah, fine..."

She walks outside

"I'm still here" the faint voice says again

Carla shuts her eyes, thinking it's her mind playing tricks on her again

"That won't work" the voice says with a chuckle

"Just leave me alone!" Carla starts to panic, what's going on?

This doesn't make sense, she was getting better, she was taking her meds, wasn't she?

She starts to question herself

Machines start going off

"Can we get some help in here please!?" Carla looks in as a nurse shouts from Peter's room

Is everything okay?


	4. Four

Why was Carla hearing these voices, it just didn't make sense and is Peter okay?

Running into Peter's room, again every worst possible thought running through Carla's mind

Was he gonna be okay?

What happened?

What if I lose him?

What if he wakes up and asks for Si?

EVERY possible thought

The voice whispering again "This Is All Your Fault."

Taking a deep breath, the voice was getting on her last nerve, she needed to know where it was coming from in order to get rid of it, the nurses start to attempt to resuscitate Peter

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." the nurses voices echoed

After several attempts

"We've got a heartbeat" still the nurses voices echoed

THUD*

...

waking up slightly dazed*

"W... what happened?" Carla begins to panic as she sees her partner lying next to her, tubes down his throat and a life support machine

A nurse walks over with a soft, gentle approach and quiet voice

"You fainted, you're okay now, your partner's gone into a deep sleep, just take deep breaths"

"I'm not 12!" Carla snaps back

"I-" the nurse is a little apprehensive

"You could've just me he's in a coma, I lost my first husband whilst he was in a coma so I'm not thick" Carla responds as she takes shallow breaths

"First husband...?" The nurse asks, attempting to distract her

"Yes, first husband of the many others there were"

"Oh how many?"

Carla glared at the nurse, did she really expect to go through all of her husbands

"It's complicated and I'm not explaining them, Paul Connor, Tony Gordon, Peter Barlow and Nick Tilsley"

Okay it's not that many but to Carla it sure felt like it was!

"You've slept with every man in Weatherfield" the voice whispers to her

Carla was started to get annoyed with this voice, all she wanted to know is where it came from and why it was there

"Oh right" the nurse replies a little concerned as Carla looks around her

A perplexed Carla gives the nurse a reassuring smile

The nurse smiles back before leaving

A small tear sheds from Carla's innocent eye, what had happened?

She went from the happiest woman on earth with a baby growing inside her to well, this, her husband in a coma and her stepson dead, within hours her whole life has flipped upside down

She couldn't take this anymore, she wanted to know why this was happening

Michelle walks in

"OMG" seeing Peter automatically she remembers seeing Paul in the same position, putting her hands to her mouth as Carla gets up to pull her in for a hug

As Carla pulls Chelle in for a hug, Carla is the one to break into tears, for so many years she's had to be that strong woman everyone goes to for support, deep down she's fragile and struggling to hold everything together, this got revealed when the factory roof collapsed, she thought she was getting better and back to normal but it seems she might never be the same ever again

"what if he doesn't wake up Chelle?" Carla say, gripping tightly onto her best friend's shoulders and trying to stop the tears from flooding

"he will" Michelle replies trying to give Carla that little sense of faith, belief and comfort

"why does this have to happen, how am I meant to tell him about Si?" the tears drip, one by one onto Michelle's top

"I don't know sweetheart" she replies as she strokes Carla's hair

"it's always happening to me, why can't I catch a break" Carla asks

"you make it seem like you're the only one who deals with this kind of stuff, stop feeling so sorry for yourself, we'll have to take it as it comes, it sucks, I know" Michelle snaps back a little trying to knock some sense into Carla

Raising an eyebrow Carla pulls from the hug and turns her back, crossing her arms and clearly sensitive due to hormones and just all round mentally

"Carla..." Michelle didn't think about Carla's mental state of mind, instantly feeling guilty

"Just go" Carla softly replies

"im sorry" She replies quietly as she puts her hand on Carla's arm comfortingly

"Just Go!" Carla snaps back as she turns to look at Chelle, practically ordering her

Taking a deep sigh, she grabs her bag and leaves and Carla instantly looks down, she needed Michelle there she didn't want to admit, very hesitantly she responds "Wai..." what was the point? Michelle had already left and she was only going to push her away again

As Carla glances over to her partner, lying there peacefully except all the wires and tubes, could he hear her, or was he pretty much brain dead?

Slowly unfolding her arms she reaches out for his hand, gripping it tightly

"I need you..." she says softly, knowing he probably can't hear her but anything's has worth a try

Holding back those tears, if she cries she know's she won't stop

Leanne runs in, Carla's hand immediately letting go of Peter's the minute Leanne lets out "OMG!", turning to her, puppy dog eyes, did she know about Simon?

"What's happened!?" Leanne asks, glaring at Carla, expecting it to be her fault, as always

"Tell her..." that faint soft voice whispers again

"He was in an accident, believe me I'm as terrified as you are" Carla replies, oh she hated talking to Leanne

"Where's Simon?" Leanne doesn't take long to ask

"You don't know?" Carla dreaded the words to be said next, she didn't want to say it to Peter let alone Leanne

"Know what?" Leanne raises an eyebrow

"Simon was in the accident... he didn't make it, I'm sorry" looking down, stopping those tears from filling her eyelids

"Omg..." standing in shock, tears stream down Leanne's face, Carla pulls a chair over for Leanne to sit down, she does, staring into space

Will Leanne blame Carla and will that voice ever leave her alone?


	5. Chapter 5

**Carla had just told Leanne, how was Leanne going to react?**

* * *

"What was the accident!?" _Leanne shouted at Carla, insistent she was going to find out_

_Carla jumped slightly at the shout, she was never fully better from her psychosis last year and that voice was not helping either_

"I- I don`t know"

_Two policeman walk in, one is a tall and bold guy taking off his helmet and placing it under his arm, standing in front of him was a short, young looking woman, looking at Carla, Carla, looking back_

"Mrs Connor"_ the bold guy looks at Carla clearly knowing who she is from multiple occasions_

_Carla looked at him _"DC Warner!" _a small smile spreading across her face followed with a chuckle as she remembers back to the last time he arrested her, her hen do? 2015?_

_DC Warner took a deep sigh _"Hi Carla, this is my colleague DC Short" _he points to the young, short woman as Carla lets out a laugh, it was a while since she had laughed_

"DC Short!"_ she shouted, the whole floor probably heard even Peter probably heard!_

_DC Short gave Carla a long glare before saying _"MRS CONNOR, we are not here for insults, we are here regarding the accident with your partner"

"You`re right, that was inappropriate, I'm sorry please go on..."

"As you know we have been investigating the scene, we still are but we have found a lead, it looks like your partner was driving with his son in the passenger seat and Mr Dobbs` daughter stepped out in front of his car obviously causing him to swerve and avoid hitting the girl, Mr Windass has said he witnessed the scene and Mr Barlow had diverted and crashed into 6 Coronation causing the fatality of Mr Geoff Metcalfe."

_Carla looked shocked, how did so much happen in mere seconds, Peter was only trying to avoid colliding with Tyrone`s daughter Ruby._

* * *

_It had been 14 days since the accident, Peter was still well and truly in a coma._

_Carla had just been to an ultrasound, she was now 14 weeks pregnant, the baby is now the size of a kiwi_

_Looking down at her baby`s ultrasound smiling at the fact she was carrying life once again, that worry was there, yes, but this was a second chance, she was also happy because that voice hadn`t disturbed her for 2 **WHOLE** weeks!_

_Sitting down Carla looked at her partner lying there peacefully, she gently holds his hand_

"Peter... the baby is really healthy, getting bigger and stronger each week now, just like you" _she smiles proudly_

_Michelle walks in_

"Ah hello" _Carla looks at Michelle before removing her hand from Peter`s_

"Hello"_ Michelle smiles before placing a bag down on the spare seat_

"So what brings you by?" _Carla places her hand on her tiny bump, looking at the bag Michelle just placed down._

"Can`t I visit you anymore?" _she smiles_

"I didn`t say that... sorry"

Michelle gives Carla the _bag _"This is for you" s_he sits down and looks at Carla smiling_

_Carla raises an eyebrow before opening the bag to reveal baby essentials, gender neutral of course!_

_Pulling out a winnie-the-pooh baby grow first and holding it with both hands she looks at it in awe _"Michelle..."

"Carla"

"Why did you get all of this we don`t even know if the baby will be okay, I'm only 14 weeks" _She puts the baby grow down before taking out another baby grow that is personalised to say my mum is a knicker queen!_

_Carla laughs_

"You can't think like that darlin', look on the back"

_She sighs and turns it around to reveal an arrow pointing to the nappy area labelled so only MUMMY changes me causing Carla to laugh again before suddenly letting the hormones get the better of her and bursting into tears_

"Hey don't cry..." _Michelle holds Carla's hand_

"What if I'm not a good mum, what if I can't look after the baby, I keep seeing all these mums with their babies and I couldn't even carry mine to full term, what if Peter isn`t okay?"

"Don`t be silly! you'll be an amazing mum, look at how you are with Simon and this is your second chance, Peter will be fine, you just have to have faith" _Michelle does her best to comfort her clearly hormonal and worried friend_

_Carla puts the baby grow down and takes out another one saying I love my daddy causing Carla to burst into tears again, Michelle takes the bag off her and pulls her in for a hug, Carla's eyes filling with pools of tears before streaming down her face and onto Michelle's pure white shirt, soaking in_

* * *

_Carla managed to finally calm herself down before picking up the bag to see what else was in there_

_Pulling out a twin pack of dummies, looking at them, deep in thought, taking a sigh, placing them back, taking out a pair of shoes and putting them back down again_

"Thank you Chelle but you didn't need to do this"

"You didn't even look at them all..."

"I know but I'll look later" _Carla lets out a half smile to re-assure Michelle she's okay_

_Michelle nods_

"That's your cue to leave..." _she looks at Michelle_

"Oh right, okay" _Michelle gets up and kisses Carla on the cheek_

"If you need me **CALL**" _She says before letting out a smile as Carla nods and, Michelle leaves_

_Carla sighs, she didn't really want Michelle to leave but she did at the same time, she blamed it on her baby brain_

"Peter... I really need you right now, I try to be strong but I just can't do it anymore, I don't know if that's the baby talking or me, but please, just wake up, I need you"

_Carla places his hand onto her small, round slightly showing bump_

"**W**E need you"

_Peter's hand suddenly moves_

"Peter!?"


	6. Chapter 6: Miracle

**Is Peter waking up? Carla didn't understand and no this isn't her baby brain (I have slipped a little something in for Abi, enjoy)**

* * *

_Carla called in the closest nurse she could find, what is happening, Peter just moved his hand while holding her bump, this made no sense, was he finally waking up after a very slow 14 days?_

_Checking him over _"Peter?"_ the nurse asked him multiple times _"Peter if you can hear us please move your hand"

_Peter did so, oh how so Carla had wanted Peter to wake up_

_Pure delight filled Carla's heart even though Peter wasn't fully awake it was good to know he was trying_

_The nurse looked at Carla, walking over she explained_ "Peter's sense of awareness is slowly showing which is a good sign, just remember these things take time and don't always work out"

"So what are yo_u saying, that he might never wake up?" Carla's pure delight instantly turned to pure worry_

"I'm saying that is a possibility yes or he could wake up and be paralysed or not have any memory of who and what things are around him"

"What, **no...** but he moved his hand, he was holding my bump, he heard me" C_arla put her hand to her bump, despite everything it was her job to make sure this baby was okay and they just needed a **MIRACLE**_

_**"**_Just remember they are possibility's with a very low percentage chance"

_Carla nodded but deep down inside she knew that even though it was like a 1% possibility, it was still possible, Carla always thought the negative way in life, she couldn't help it, it's a natural instinct_

_Peter didn't move for a while since then_

_Was that it?_

_He just moves his hand for today, what's tomorrow? a foot? Carla knew that she shouldn't think like that and it will take time but she had to face reality, what if he was in a coma for a year?_

* * *

_Holding her bump, looking at Peter's what looked like lifeless body, there were tubes and wires everywhere, Carla didn't like it, it had now been 28 days since the accident, Peter was slowly moving his hands and trying to wake up, you could tell by the way his eyes were flickering yesterday, he just didn't have the strength to wake up. _

_The baby is now 16 weeks and the size of an avocado, oh how she could feel it growing. As she stood there she shed a few tears, suddenly the baby gave her a little gentle kick, oh a smile brightened up Carla's face! It's almost like the baby wanted to give Carla that sense of comfort that it was okay if anything, another kick, then another, oh those kicks just kept on coming! Carla's grabbed Peter's hand, placing it on the bump, the baby kicked their hands before stopping. Carla looked at Peter's hand, she thought, what's the point, he won't react, removing it and taking a deep breath, she was right, Peter didn't react, maybe his brain just needed to process it a few times?_

_Sitting down, holding her bump, the nurse walks in along with DC Warner and DC Small_

_Carla takes a deep sigh _"What do you want?" She definitely was not impressed to see them

"Mrs Connor we'd like to ask you a few questions" DC Small piped up

"Okay..."

* * *

_They had spoken for over half an hour until the words _"Hello?" _were spoken, Carla didn't understand, **UGH **she thought to herself, was that voice back, it had been 4 weeks!_

_The sound of a panicked _"Who's there!?…" _Carla turned to Peter whose eyes were open and face looking clearly panicked_

_A huge smile spread across Carla's face _"Peter!" _she shouted softly before giving him a huge hug_

"Who... who are you" _Peter's voice trembled with fear_

_Carla stood up and placed her hand on her bump, confusion mixed with_ worry "Carla...?" _she asked, why couldn't he remember, standing there for a minute running through her mind back to what the nurse said _**"not have any memory of who and what things are around him" **_her mind shouted before she zoned back to reality to see Peter looking at her clearly terrified_

_Carla called in a nurse, the nurse running in_

"Mr Barlow?" _she asked him_

"Mr Barlow you are in hospital, you've suffered a major accident, my name is Nurse Cooper, you can call me Elizabeth or Betty"

_Nurse Cooper turns to look at Carla _"He may not remember you clearly, this is a very slow process"

_Carla nodded, Nurse Cooper seemed nice but TOO nice for Carla's liking_

_Nurse Cooper left, giving Carla a smile as she left, something didn't feel right here, she turned back to Peter, gently placing his hand on her bump_

"Peter it's me, Carla, your girlfriend, this is our baby, 16 weeks, please remember..."

_Tears started streaming and flowing down Carla's face as Peter moved his hand away before shaking his head_

_That voice returned _**"He's forgotten you" **_Carla didn't need this_

**"He's not coming back" **_Carla shook her head, she didn't need__ to think like that but what if the voice is right?_

**"Your baby will have no dad, you could be a single mum"**

**"What if you lose it again"**

_That was it, Carla lost it_

"Shut it!"_ she snapped just as Nurse Cooper walked in_

_Nurse Cooper raised her eyebrows before asking _"Everything okay?"

_Carla jumped and looked at Betty then nodded_

"Sorry it's just..." _she wasn't going to explain, Betty wouldn't understand or tell her that she is crazy_

"Forget it, there's no point"_ Carla sighed_

_Betty nodded gently_

"Simon..." _Peter asked_

_Carla__ turned to him and gasped a little, she'd forgotten about Simon, how was she meant to tell him, taking a deep breath..._

"Simon isn't here..."


End file.
